Brassiere
by Paralax
Summary: Dating people often leads to learning new things about aspects of life you didn't know about previously. Rated T for undergarments and horrible puns.


Sunlight streamed through the window, causing Korra to stir. She opened her eyes, squinting in the post-sunrise light. _Too early_ she thought to herself. Especially after how late she, Asami, and the boys were up last night.

She turned to her right. Asami had curled up against one of the many pillows on the bad, cuddling it like Korra used to cuddle Naga, back when she was a puppy. Korra smiled, kissing Asami on the forehead. She stirred, rolling over so she was facing away from the Avatar, taking the pillow with her.

_Fine,_ Korra thought, stepping out of the bed. _Go and sleep without me._ She walked quickly to the adjacent bathroom, shivering at the touch of the cool morning air against her bare skin._ I'm gonna take a nice hot shower and be warm without you._

Korra quietly closed the bathroom door behind her. She still - even after several sleepovers - was in awe that bathrooms could even be as large as this one was. In the middle was a bathtub large enough for three Korras, and two shower stalls were off to the side, both fully stocked with soaps of various types. To the other side were three sinks, separated by large swaths of granite and several bottles of all sizes and shapes and colors. The last time she 'experimented' with them she ended up with a large rash on her right arm for days, so she steered clear of those.

Clothes were strewn about the bathroom in a clear path to one of the showers - visual evidence of the events of last night, after Bolin and Mako went home. Korra smiled to herself as she collected the clothes and put them in a pile on the sink countertop. She turned on the water and let it heat up before she stepped inside.

When she stepped out, the room was full of steam. Instead of reaching for a towel, she made a motion with her hands, and the steam collected in her hand, forming a ball about the size of her foot. She focused, and the ball slowly formed a human shape, then a human shape with feminine characteristics. Korra bit her lip and tried to focus, but the shape refused to gain any more definition. She sighed and tossed the ball into the far sink, where it drained away. She knew of master sculptor waterbenders, able to shape the element into anything they imagined. It was really cool to watch, and Korra made a mental note to take Asami to a sculpture show if they ever went to the Northern Water Tribe together.

She looked at herself in the mirror, pulling most of the water out of her hair, before brushing it. _I should probably put some clothes on. Otherwise, Asami's not going to be able to focus on anything else._ She slipped on her pair of panties, which were sitting on top of the pile of clothes. The bindings were buried deep within the pile, and tangled among the rest of her and Korra's clothes. She managed to get the ones for her arms out, but the larger one for her chest was proving to be more difficult to untangle.

She heard a ripping sound and stopped.

_Oh no._ She quickly untangled the rest of the binding. It was torn in not one, but two places, and was useless now. _I didn't bring an extra._ She sighed, leaning against the sink basin. _Now what?_ She had to meet Tenzin in a couple hours - maybe Asami could give her a lift to her apartment and she could pick up an extra binding.

She looked down. Asami's bra hooks were what caught the bindings. She picked out the pieces that were caught in the hooks. Stupid bra. She held it up to her chest. "Look I'm Asami I need fancy expensive cloth to hold up my boobs," she said, mocking Asami's voice. "I'm also super rich and need a bathroom the size of a small country."

Korra examined the bra. It was deep red - Asami's favorite color, if the rest of her wardrobe was anything to go by - and very basic, free of lace or anything dumb like that. She flipped it around. She was quickly becoming a pro at undoing the clasps, but she had never gotten a good look at the clasp. It looked pretty simple - there were two small hooks and two little holes where the hooks could go. She put the bra on like Asami did, first doing the hooks in the front before turning the whole thing around and slipping her arms through the straps.

It didn't look too bad, all things considered. The tightness, though was a problem: The band was snug against her back, and the cups were hindering her ability to take full breaths. Her boobs were spilling out over the top of the cups, which she didn't like, but it made her chest looked bigger, which she didn't mind. "Now I see why Asami likes these," she said aloud, turning from side to side.

She heard a sound from behind her. Korra turned slowly.

Asami was standing at the entrance of the bathroom, wrapped in a dark red bathrobe, a hand over her mouth.

"Uh," Korra said, suddenly very conscious her hands were still on the bra. She quickly put them on her hips, then at her side, then crossed them. "Hey. Did I wake you?"

"No, I woke up on my own. You seem to be having fun by yourself, though."

Korra blushed, quickly reaching behind her back. She couldn't seem to get the hooks out from this angle.

"Here, let me help," Asami said, walking behind Korra. In an instant Korra felt the bra loosen, and she slipped it off. "There. Better?"

Korra nodded, massaging feeling back into her chest. "Thanks."

Asami hugged her from behind. "No problem. Just try not to get caught in my booby traps in the future," she said, starting to laugh.

Korra rolled her eyes and elbowed her playfully. "You think you're funny," she said, turning around.

Asami was stifling more laughter, one hand over her stomach. Korra couldn't help but smile back. She threw the bra at Asami. "Come on, make yourself get decent. I need a ride to my place."

===  
><em>Some fluff to tide you over while I work on more substantial stories. Don't worry, the other stories are much better than this.<em>

_See you soon._


End file.
